Most online businesses today are familiar with the negative impact associated with fraud. The damage caused by the use of cheating techniques, stolen financial data, identity theft, spam, phishing, internal system behavior intervention and other similar activities can be enormously expensive and difficult to manage. The Lottery and Betting sector in particular is increasingly exposed to all of these dangers.
The online environment provides very little verifiable information related to players and their accounts. In fact, the anonymity of online gaming services has actually encouraged the invention and dissemination of many new types of fraud. The motives for such actions vary from simply “beating the system” to profit making scams from insiders and outsiders.